


All I Want For (A Week After) Christmas Is You

by LightningInABottle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LightningInABottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't mind his neighbor singing Christmas songs for a short time each morning, and he actually liked it. But it's not Christmas anymore and he's going to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For (A Week After) Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything remotely smutty, and it's only a little bit. I hope you enjoy.

As Cas sat at his table with a cup of coffee, he looked around his apartment at the boxes that had not been touched since he moved in three weeks ago. He put off assembling his bookshelf and unpacking picture frames, books, music, knick-knacks, some clothing, and other non-essentials, leaving their boxes scattered around the living room. He glanced the clock. It was already after eight, so he knew what was coming soon. After a minute of sipping his coffee and thinking about the layout of his living room, he heard the music coming from next door. Then, the singing started.

 “ _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.”_ Cas had been hearing that voice singing along, loudly, to Christmas songs nearly every morning since he moved in. It honestly was not a good singing voice, but the loud, carefree enthusiasm in it made it not so bad. The voice was not his issue. Cas’ problem was that it was now January, and this guy was still singing Christmas songs, and he wondered when, or if, it would stop. While he finished his coffee, subconsciously humming along and tapping his foot, he thought of what he was going to say to the man next door.

He stood outside his neighbor’s door, still in his pajamas, and took a deep breath. He wasn’t good with confrontation and did not want to seem rude, especially since this would be the first neighbor he met. If this guy didn’t live at the end of the hall, Cas may not have had to be the one to say something. However, since Cas was the only one who shared a wall with him, he was the only one hearing it loud enough to complain. When the door swung open, Cas looked up to see a pair of wide green eyes, a freckled face, and tussled sandy hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words he rehearsed escaped him.

“Hey, you’re the guy who moved in a few weeks ago, right? My name’s Dean.”

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel. I uh… just wanted to introduce myself”, Cas said nervously, biting his lip. He came here for a reason, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell this guy to stop singing. After all, hearing him poorly sing Christmas songs for a while each morning was a bit enjoyable, even if it was out of place. Besides, judging from the fact that he plays the music roughly around the same time each day, it’s probably become part of his morning routine. He could imagine Dean getting out of bed, not fully awake, and his face slowly lighting up as he puts on an upbeat Christmas song to passionately sing along to while he starts his day. _Or maybe he’s just the equivalent of people who leave their decorations up far too long after Christmas and I am putting a little too much thought into this man’s life_ , Cas thought.  “Well, that was all. Nice to meet you, Dean”, Cas muttered awkwardly as he turned to walk back to his door.

“You too, see you around. If you need anything, just knock”, Dean called after him.

Cas turned his head to give him a warm smile “Yeah, thanks.”

 

That evening, Cas realized he didn’t have any sugar left for his coffee and walked to a grocery store one block away. Immediately after he walked in the store, he passed the desserts display and a man standing there holding a pie in each hand said “Castiel?” Cas turned back and saw Dean smiling at him. “You’ve got some snow in your hair, did you walk here too?”

“Yes, I don’t have a car, and this place is really close to the apartment.”

Dean walked towards him. “I did too, so we might as well walk back together.” They got Cas’ sugar and checked out, while Dean explained the two pies as always having to decide between apple and pecan, so he just got both this time. He then started talking about how much he loves pie and his car, which he said that he prefers not to drive in the snow if he can avoid it. Dean was rambling, and Cas loved it. They walked back home quickly through the cold, and when they got to their doors, he said “Goodnight, Cas.” Dean snapped his head up. “Can I call you Cas?”

“Of course. Goodnight, Dean”, he replied, smiling.

 

The next morning started out the same, and Cas drank his coffee, listening to Dean sing “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow” in that voice that would be obnoxious if he didn’t put so much enthusiasm into it. It was Saturday and he had no plans, so he decided to finally put together his bookcase and unpack the rest of his stuff, but realized he did not have a screwdriver. It was snowing and he didn’t want to walk through it just to buy one. He remembered Dean’s words _if you need anything…_

The door opened just a few seconds after he knocked, and a wide smile appeared on Dean’s face. ”Hey Cas. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Dean. Do you have a screwdriver I could borrow? I’m putting together my bookshelf.”

“Sure”, Dean said before he turned around and came back less than a minute later with the small tool in his hand. “And it might be easier for two people, so I could help you put it together if you want”, he added hopefully.

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks”, he said, even though he knew he would have no trouble assembling it himself.

Dean followed Cas through the door and looked around the rather empty room, filled only with boxes, a couch, and a table in the kitchen area. “Dude, there’s eight boxes here. Is this all the stuff you still have to unpack?”

“Yes, I haven’t gotten around to it. They just have all my books, music, and little items. Nothing important.”

“Music is _very_ important. After we do the bookcase, I’ll help you unpack your stuff too.”

Just as Cas thought, the bookcase was no trouble. After Dean moved it into place, he turned around and asked, “Ready to get started on the boxes?”

Cas could easily unpack everything himself, but he liked having Dean there. “Yeah, let’s start with this box of books”, he said, pointing to a box a few feet away from Dean.

When Dean opened the box, he pulled out the first book he saw. “ _Romeo and Juliet?_ You uh… like romance stuff?” he asked, with quite a bit of curiosity.

“I appreciate Shakespeare, and Romeo and Juliet is really not a romance. However, to answer your question, yes I suppose I enjoy romance sometimes.”

“Hmm”, Dean said with a tiny smile. _Good to know_. Dean kept taking out books one at time, and handing them to Cas to put on the shelf, usually commenting on each one. _This awkward little guy has good taste_. “Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy! This book was _genius_ and the movie is great. You should come over and watch it sometime.” Dean looked up at Cas from where he was crouching next to the box and cleared his throat. He was expecting to see Cas looking weirded out by a dude he had only met yesterday inviting him over to watch a movie. It’s not like it would be a date, but he was still worried about scaring Cas off.

It’s not like it would be a date, but Dean’s eyes did seem to light up when he suggested it. _Don’t get your hopes up, he just seems like a very friendly, enthusiastic person. It’s just watching a movie_. “Yeah, definitely”, Cas choked out.

Within two hours, all of Cas’ books were organized on the shelf and the only boxes left were full of CD’s and clothing. Dean started taking out CD’s and handing them to Cas to fill up the last shelf of the bookcase. _Beach Boys, Elvis, Beatles, Pink Floyd. Okay, he could use some more Zeppelin and hard rock, but he’s got good music taste too._ “You got some good music”, he said as he handed the last CD to Cas.

“You got a good singing voice”, Cas replied with a smirk.

A bright red blush crept up among Dean’s freckles as he realized how Cas possibly could have heard him sing. “Y-you can hear me… in the mornings? _Oh God, I’m sorry_. I didn’t think I was being loud enough for anyone to really hear”, Dean stammered, avoiding Cas’ eyes.

“It’s okay. I don’t think the people across the hall can hear, just me, and I kinda like it.”

Dean brought his eyes up to meet Cas’. “Really? Because I know I’m a shitty singer.”

“I’m not saying your singing voice is beautiful or anything, but it sounds like you put your heart into it and it just _works_ somehow.”

“Huh”, Dean said, a smile growing on his face, which was still a shade of pink. “Thanks… Uh well, it looks like we’re done with this.” He walked to the door and said with a warm smile, “If you need anything else… or if you just want to hang out, give me a knock.”

 

Cas shuffled out of his room the next morning, and made his coffee as usual. Normally, the singing would have started, but Cas finished his coffee without hearing any music. As Cas brushed his teeth, he worried that he embarrassed Dean with the comment about his singing. It was just his attempt at flirting. He was about to look through his shelf for a book to read, when he finally heard it. _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas.”_ It sounded different. _“There is just one thing I need.”_ Dean’s voice was more audible compared to the music than usual. _“I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.”_ His voice sounded… closer? _“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.”_ Dean was definitely right next to their shared wall. _“Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.”_ Cas blushed as he realized Dean was singing _to_ him. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he was knocking on Dean’s door, eagerly waiting for it to open. The knob turned, and when Cas saw Dean standing in front of him in his boxers and a T-shirt with a huge grin, he gathered his courage and said as flirtatiously as he could manage “You know, it’s a bit too late to be asking for Christmas presents.”

“I’m glad you caught on. I wasn’t sure you would get what I-” Dean was cut off by Cas’ lips pressed against his own. Cas pushed them backwards into the room, closing the door with his foot. Dean fell back onto his couch and pulled Cas down on top of him, groaning when he felt Cas’ tongue push into his mouth. He was hoping Cas would take the hint and come over, but he wasn’t expecting him to make a move, let alone take this much charge.

Cas wondered how he was doing this. He had always been quite shy, but now that he knew Dean wanted him, he let his lust take over. “ _Ohh_ ”, he moaned as Dean rolled his hips up. Cas sat up, straddling Dean, and quickly took off his shirt before helping Dean pull his off. He leaned back down to leave a trail of kisses down Dean’s jaw to his neck while pulling Dean’s boxers to his knees.

“ _Oh fuck, Cas_ ”, Dean breathed as Cas wrapped a hand around his length. Dean hooked his fingers in Cas’ waistband and pulled his pajama pants down his thighs before reciprocating. His free hand pressed firmly against Cas’ lower back as they established rhythm, and Cas nipped at Dean’s neck. As they continued thrusting into each other’s hands, Dean moved his hand up to grasp the back of Castiel’ hair and pull him into a sloppy kiss. Cas began to pump more vigorously and Dean whined, “Cas I- I’m close.” Dean came a few moments later, followed shortly by Cas, who grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and laid his head against Dean’s chest.

“So, that happened fast. I was gonna ask you out, and try to make this whole thing kinda romantic for you.”

“The song was romantic enough, and _this_ was great”, Cas said as he nuzzled the crook of Dean’s neck.


End file.
